


Go Bigfoots!

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Nathan, Cute, Fluff, Football Field, M/M, Public Sex, Sexy, Smut, Teasing, Top Warren, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Nathan and Warren are frenemies with benefits. One night, Nathan wants to do it in a new spot. This leads to hot outdoor sex along with a bit of a confession.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Go Bigfoots!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing only smut. I had to add in cuteness in there because I love them.

There was a loud knock at Warrens door. A loud knock that he knew well. It was one that didn’t give a fuck what he was doing, that that his only priority then should be to open the door. It was a intrusive and arrogant noise, a noise which the brunette gladly welcomed and successfully formed a side grin onto his lips. 

Getting up, he went to his dorm door and opened it, seeing exactly what he thought he would. There, standing with a cigarette in his lips, one hand near his mouth and the other in his jacket pocket, hips slightly pushed out so his posters was one that almost leaned to one side, stood Nathan Prescott- the town’s most arrogant and pissy teenager. 

“Took you damn long enough Graham.” 

“Nice to see you too, sweetheart.” Warren said with a full grin now. 

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up.” He muttered, tapping his cigarette to let some of the ash off before stepping forward. “I’m bored.” He said, making his way past Warren and into the room fully. However he did not sit down. 

“Well good thing I’m here I guess.” Warren said in a fake innocent way. 

“Yeah well,” Now Nathan crushes the end of the cigarette on Warrens desktop before throwing it into the trash can by the door. “What are you going to do about it?” He said, now looking the other in the eye. 

“I can think of a few things.” The taller of the two said and smirked as he went to close the door to the small room.

“No, hold on.” The blonde said, now putting both hands into his jacket pockets. “Not here.”

“Oh?” Warren was curious. He and the blonde, against all odds, had become something of a pair. They hung out and slowly began to sleep together, and even though both harbored secret deep feelings for the other, neither had confessed yet. So for now they were just friends that fucked all the time, which was also pretty enjoyable. 

“Yeah. And I know where I wanna go. You in?”

Warren walked over to the other, grabbing him by his waist and pressing himself against the other. He was already beginning to harden and Nathan could feel it. 

“What do you think?” Warren said casually. The blonde gave a somewhat angry grin and pushed the brunette off of him before heading to the door again, glancing behind him to make sure Warren was following close behind, which he was.

They made their way out, Warren teasing Nathan the entire way. Once by grabbing his ass as they passed Juliet Watson and her boyfriend, successfully making him flush and punch Warren in the gut, and then again by biting at his ear as they walked down the sidewalk towards the main school building. By then Nathan was almost not in the mood by Warrens idiotic behavior. However he continued on, ignoring when the brunette asked several times where they were headed.

Finally, as they approached the large football stadium in the back of the school property Nathan turned to Warren. 

“I want to do it here.” He said in a stubborn and flat tone, glaring at Warren to gauge his reaction.

“Woah, like, out in the open?”

“Yes. In the middle of the field.” Nathan said and Warren knew he was serious.

The brunette laughed and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist again, leaning down and kissing up the boys neck, ravishing it. Nathan grunted and clutched the front of Warren’s tee he wore.

“Fuck. Come on, I can’t wait any longer idiot.”

“But it’s in the open- are you sure you want to?” Warren asked, a bit unsure about this.

“Yes- fuck, yes. It’s pitch black in the middle so it’s fine.” Nathan managed out as the other continued to lick at his neck and jaw.

“Okay, alright.” Warren gave in, grabbing Nathan’s hands and leading him out to the center of the open field. 

It was cold but not too cold, more like a lukewarm night that was the very beginning of going from summer to fall. It was dark, and there was no noise except distant cars and crickets in the grass. 

A half an hour later, the two boys were totally engulfed in one another. They were in the middle of the football field, and Warren was in his back in the grass. The blonde was on top of him, and as Warren looked up he saw the boy throw his head back and moan loudly as he continued to move up and down, impaling himself of the hard length already inside him.

Nathan was in a world of pleasure. At this point, the only article of clothing he had on was a white undershirt, and even that was pulled up, the bottom of the shirt pushed up and in between Nathan’s teeth so that his chest was totally exposed. He whimpered as he shakily raised himself up and came down again onto Warren’s cock. He shuttered as it hit his prostate, the pleasure emailing his body tingle along with the cool breeze on his exposed flesh. 

From bellow, Warren was trying very hard not to flip Nathan over and fuck him into an oblivion. He had his hands on the pale boys hips, gently helping him to raise up and lower himself. Each thrust feeling amazing and constructing around his dick. It was so hot and tight, it was like Nathan was a virgin- which he definitely wasn’t. But still, Warren found it quite incredible how the blonde’s muscles stayed tight, especially with all the fucking they did with one another. 

As Nathan kept moving at a fairly slow pace, Warren leaned up, slowly moving his hands up along the teen’s body and kissing his torso and chest. A hand moving down and began to stroke the smaller boys cock, which stood red and leaking as it bounced slightly in stride with Warrens gentle thrusts. 

“You’re so perfect.” Warren muttered softly, kissing Nathans’s torso muscles gently. Nathan cried out at the feeling, his heart fluttering against his will at the words from the brunette. 

“F-fuck Graham. Ah!-“ Nathan gasped as Warren moved his hips up and deeper in. “Right there!” Nathan panted loudly. 

“Here?” Warren asked teasingly was he ground his cock into that spot inside the blonde, knowing where it was pretty well by this point.

“Y-yes! Fuck, right there!” Nathan moaned loudly. 

The brunette just grinned and began to move his hips a lot now, this time grabbing Nathan’s waist and bouncing him up and down fast.The sweat now grew on Warrens brow, and his hair became damp. However he didn’t seem to care he cause he was too caught up in pleasure to notice.

“Fuck, Nate...”Warren breathed out. “You’re so sexy.” He said as his eyes roamed the other’s body. He then moved his hands up, finally taking off the white t-shirt Nathan had on and exposing him fully. Even though it was really dark in the middle of the field, there was a slightly gleam of light on them, especially reflecting off of the blondes pale skin.

Warren thought he was beautiful, but was too shy to say so. The word beautiful was so intimate, and he was afraid that if he said it to Nathan, he’d figure out his true feelings towards him. But still, he wanted to say it and had to bite the word back. 

Then Nathan was leaning forward, almost falling into his palms which landed on either side of Warren head. The blondes face was twisted in a look of agonized pleasure. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were shut right as sweat and tears wetted his cheeks. He was panting, and his chest was slightly flushed. 

“W-Warren...” he breathed out. Warren’s heart raced. He only ever called his first name if he was close and feeling emotional. Furthermore, since Nathan was leaning so far forward, his face was over top of the brunettes and Warren could see every bit of it clearly. 

“Nathan.” He said out softly, moving in harder and more deliberate pace. 

Nathan’s eyes opened and Warren noted that they had the color of pale blue sea glass. They were glassy now, too, filled with tears of pleasure. His lips were slightly parted and pink and Warren wanted to capture them badly. However, he was surprised when Nathan leaned down and their lips met before Warren ever had moved. They were salty like the ocean and had a slight taste of tobacco, and to Warren it was wonderful.

This was the first kiss they’d really had that wasn’t just a teasing peck. This was deep and passionate, and along with the feeling of being dangerously out in the open, it was too much. 

Warren came inside of the blonde, grunting and letting out his breath as he did so. As he found his release, he looked up at Nathan who had broke away from the kiss at the feeling of being come inside of. Nathan still wasn’t quite there yet, but he threw his head back again and his toes curled on either side of Warren as he moved faster.

Warren took it as his responsibility now and moved his hips up, going faster and faster until he finally felt Nathan tense, gasping and moaning loudly as he came, his body squeezing and shuttering in the aftermath. His mouth was open still slightly and he was still sitting, Warren inside him and his head tilted back as he came down from the sex high. Then after about a minute, he moved, letting Warren out of him and laying, arms wrapped around the brunette and his head on Warrens chest. 

After a few more minutes of the two laying with each other, Nathan on top of Warren, the brunette spoke. 

“So, is it better out here than inside?” He asked with a grin in his voice. 

Nathan made a small noise in affirmation, moving his head to the other side and not speaking. Warren’s heart began to race quicker. Normally they didn’t really linger after fucking. He wasn’t sure why Nathan was so...sensitive yet quiet this time. He wasn’t looking or talking to Warren, but also wasn’t making fun of him and leaving quickly like normally. Sure they were friends to an extent, but it was usually very much one and done. Nothing more nothing less.

“Hey, you okay?” Warren asked again after a moment, sitting up and gently stroking the blonde’s hair with his hand.

Nathan gave out a soft mumble, eyes still shut as he leaned on Warrens shoulder. Warren wondered If he was simply just too tired to move. He had done most of the work that time anyway.

“I-I’m sorry Warren.” Nathan said suddenly. His tone was unreadable. He then moved, turning his back to the brunette. He began to pull on his clothes, quietly but rushed.

“Sorry for what?” The other asked, clearly confused. 

“I can’t do this shit anymore.” The blonde replied flatly, his voice sounding hoarse. He moved to get up but Warren grabbed him by the wrist

“What do you mean?” Warren asked gently, moving Nathan around to face him.

The glassy blue eyes were narrow and off to the side, not meeting the Hazel ones that looked up at him. 

“...let me go Graham.” 

“What do you mean?” Warren asked again. 

“I- I just don’t want to fucking do this anymore.”

Warren furrowed his brow. He didn’t understand.

“Do what? You were the one who-“

“Yes! Fuck- I know that- just!- leave me alone from now on.” He wrenched his wrist from Warren and got up. 

Warren was not about to let him walk away. So he got up and grabbed Nathan by the shoulders, spinning him around and holding tightly onto him this time.

“Tell me what’s wrong! Don’t you trust me?” Warren asked, still confused.

“I- i can’t be around you like this anymore. Ever. You’re too-“

“Too what?” Warren was getting a bit mad now.

“Too!- too nice!” Nathan shouted, ripping free of Warrens grasp. “I can’t handle it!” His voice cracked now.

“What?” Warren asked in a louder voice now, desperately not understanding as his heart race quickened.

“Fuck you! Never mind!” Nathan shouted, turning again and this time really beginning to stalk off. Warren however caught up to him, seizing his hand once again.

“Nathan, do you... like me?” He asked in a gentle but curious tone.

Nathan froze, not saying anything and not turning around. 

“Seriously. Just tell me man.” Warren said again, his voice gentle still. 

When Nathan didn’t speak, Warren realized what he needed to say.

“I like you Nathan. I like you a lot.” 

“What the hell? You think because you say thank I’m going to confess or something?” Nathan scoffed, turning defensive with the mockery in his voice.

“Yes. I do.” Warren said with a smile, turning so that they faced one another. Warren was looking down at the other, his smile calm and playful. 

Nathan flushed.

“W-well-“ he stuttered. His submissive side showed as he let himself be held close by the brunette. 

“I know you do, just say it:”

“F-fuck off.” He couldn’t meet the eyes. He knew he’d already given himself away.

Warren grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan, your bottom energy was showing.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
